Bechloe Prompts :) rated K-M just in case
by bcg0040
Summary: Just a place to put my prompts from tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Bechloe prompt - Chloe picks stranger Beca up hitchhiking

It's pouring down rain. Lightning and thunder are striking every minute. Chloe is driving back from her parents to the Bella house. She suddenly sees a figure on the side of the road. She can't quite make out what it is so she slows down to get a better view.

She realizes it's a person in a huge raincoat. She can't make out if it's a boy or girl. So she rolls her window down. The person walks up to her car.

"Hey can I please get a ride?" The girl asks her pleadingly.

"Yes, of course!" Chloe opens the door letting her inside. Chloe wonders how long she's been out there. Chloe starts driving.

"I'm Chloe. What's your name?" Chloe asks smiling.

"Beca." She replies noticing how pretty the other girl's eyes are. They are actually the prettiest she's ever seen. Beca shakes her head as if that will help those thoughts go away.

"So how long have you been out there?"

Chloe asks curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe an hour. I kept seeing a few cars but no one would stop," Beca explains.

Hearing that breaks Chloe's heart. She knows that picking up a hitch hiker can be dangerous, but this girl is innocent. Or is she? Now crazy thoughts of her getting shot and robbed are running through her head.

"Dude are you okay? You look worried," Beca asks concerned.

"I'm fine," Chloe replies tensely, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Oh my god! You think I'm going to hurt you or something. I'm not I promise!" Beca reassures her. "I just need to get back to Barden university."

"Oh! That's where I'm going! I stay in the Bella house. We are an acapella group." Chloe grins excitedly.

Beca tries to avert her eyes from Chloe's. They are so beautiful it's intimidating.

"Really? Acapella? That sounds lame" Beca winces.

"It is not lame! It is awesome!" Chloe cries out almost defensively.

"If you say so," Beca smirks.

Suddenly the wind and rain picks up shaking the car.

"We should probably pull over until the rain stops" Chloe suggests.

She pulls into a clearing. Beca feels a little awkward sitting in silence with Chloe so she presses the button to turn the radio on.

Titanium suddenly comes on and Chloe starts softly singing along to it. Beca joins in at the chorus, surprising Chloe. She locks eyes with Beca, who doesn't look away this time. As they finish the chorus, Chloe grins widely at Beca. Her eyes sparkle and her smile is perfect, making Beca smile back just as wide.

Beca looks to Chloe's lips then back up at her eyes. Chloe does the same.

All of a sudden, a big boom of thunder strikes making them both jump. They both notice the rain has let down some.

"We should probably head back to campus and get inside," Chloe suggests.

Beca's face falls but she quickly recovers. "Yeah we should."

Chloe drives back to campus. When she reaches she asks which dorm is Beca's and parks as close as she can to the door.

"Thanks for the ride, dude. I really appreciate it." Beca thanks her.

"Here give me your phone" Chloe says.

Beca looks at her a little shocked "Um, okay."

"There! Now you have my number." Chloe's phone beeps. "And now I have yours!" Chloe's smiles at Beca.

Beca rolls her eyes and smiles back.

"You should totally audition for the Bella's! Your voice is amazing!" Chloe exclaims her eyes shining as bright as ever.

"I'll think about it" Beca smiles.

"Oh, and I think we are going to be fast friends" Chloe winks.

Beca thanks God that it's dark out so Chloe can't really see the blush creeping up her neck and burning her cheeks.

"I think so too." She says before jumping out of the car and running inside from the rain.

A/N: send me prompts! Tumblr: thisgingerlovesbechloe


	2. Chapter 2

A Bechloe fic based on Sweet Home Alabama the movie :)

15 years ago: Beca is 13 years old running and playing on the beach with her best friend Chloe.

"You think we will be together forever?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. We will get married and adopt babies!" Beca exclaims excitedly.

"You really wanna marry me, why?" Chloe asks curiously as rain starts to pour down.

"So I can kiss you whenever I want." Beca says while pulling Chloe close and kissing her.

Beca was currently sitting in a limo with a blindfold over her eyes. The car door opens and she is brought into a room being instructed to take off the blindfold.

"Jesse what is going on? It's pitch black in here."

The lights suddenly come on and she realizes she is in an expensive jewelry store with tons of beautiful engagement rings.

She looks to Jesse with her mouth agape to see him on one knee looking up at her with a single rose.

"Beca Mitchell, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh my gosh Jesse! Yes of course!"

Before she knows it she's on a plane back to Alabama to tell her family that she is getting married. She hasn't seen them in 7 years.

"You're in Alabama?" Her friend Stacie says in shock over the phone.

"Well, I have to talk to my family before they meet him. I haven't seen them for a while" Beca explains. Really though, she is also going to try to get her wife, Chloe, to sign divorce papers.

"Well, good luck!" Stacie exclaims while they hang up.

Beca takes a deep breath before knocking on Chloe's door. Chloe opens the door and is shocked to find Beca standing there. She shuts the door in her face.

"Hey! Chloe we need to talk! Seriously. Please let me in" Beca begged.

"Why should I? You left without a trace to become a fancy music producer." Chloe countered.

"Just please" Beca says.

Chloe opens the door and allows Beca in.

"So what is it you want?" Chloe asked angrily.

"I need you to sign the divorce papers I've sent to you a long time ago"

"Why should I?"

"I met someone. I fell in love with him. He proposed to me and I need to divorce you so I can marry him"

Chloe looks shocked for a second then recovers with a smirk.

"I bet you haven't even told your parents you're in town"

"No I haven't. But that's none of your business anyway"

"Go and talk to your parents. They miss you so much. Then I'll sign your dumb form"

"Damnit Chloe! Why are you such a stubborn ass" she shouts while walking out the door.

Beca arrives at her parents feeling slightly guilty about not keeping in touch with them much at all. She gets the courage to knock on the door.

The door swings open and she is face to face with her mother.

"Oh my gosh do my eyes decisive me? Hey sweet heart!" She screams excitedly while pulling Beca into a huge hug.

"Hey mom. It's nice to see you."

"You're father is going to be so surprised!" Her mother cheerfully exclaims.

Becas mom pulls her inside the trailer they live in.

"Hey honey!" She cries inside when they are inside the house. "We have company!"

Her father walks in the kitchen and can't believe his eyes.

"Hey darlin! It's so good to see you" he pulls her into a hug. "What brings you round these parts. Didn't think you'd come back here."

"Well, mom, dad. I met the man of my dreams and he proposed to me!" Beca says happily.

"Oh my gosh honey that is so great!" Her mother cheers.

"Only thing is I'm trying to get Chloe to sign the divorce papers" Beca says angrily.

"Well why don't you go talk to her. I hear she's got a date with some new girl down at Joe's hoe down bar." Her father states.

"What?!" Beca shouts confused.

Beca gets in her car and heads to the bar. She looks around to find Chloe. She spots her acting real friendly to some blonde bimbo.

Beca storms up to them.

"Hey honey." She says loudly to Chloe which causes her to spit out her drink.

"Beca what are you doing here?"

"Just here to catch up with all my old friends" Beca says while getting a double shot from the bar.

"Hey Beca!" Fat Amy exclaims running to hug her. We are playing pool you should join.

Beca makes her way to the pool table to see Cynthia rose and Jessica playing against Chloe and Emily.

"Oh my god Beca!" They exclaim running to hug her.

"Gosh I'm getting so many hugs today."

"Probably because we haven't seen or heard from you in five or so years!" Emily exclaims.

"How have you been?" Jessica asks.

"Well, I met someone special" Beca smiles.

"Oh my god look at that ring! You're engaged?!" Cynthia rose screams out.

"Well I'm trying to be but stubborn asshole over there won't sign the damn papers" Beca says with gritted teeth staring at Chloe.

"I told you I would if you went to see your parents. I'll do it after my date." He pulls the girl closer and kisses her tryin to make Beca jealous. Beca rolls her eyes and makes her way back to the bar to get another double. She looks at Chloe longingly for a minute then shakes her head and snaps out of it.

It's been an hour and her friends are taking turns playing pool.

"You know what Chloe!" Beca slurs while walking over to her. "You are a piece of crap who won't let go of the past!"

She then vomits all over the pool table. Chloe grabs her arm, apologizes to her date, and walks to her truck to take the clearly drunk Beca home.

"I'm not gettin in your truck!" Beca says stubbornly.

"The hell you aren't! Get in the car you cannot drive in your state"

"Fine then I'll walk!" Beca defensively barks.

"Beca please." Chloe says pleadingly. "If you agree to take you back to your parents I will sign the papers right now." Chloe opens her glove box pulls out the papers and shows them to Beca.

Beca gets in the truck sighing.

"Alright fine"

Chloe takes out a pen, but before she signs she looks at Beca who has passed out and wonders why she can't have her. She then signs the papers and sticks them in becas purse and drives Beca home.

The next morning Beca's mother drags her out of bed.

"I made your favorite breakfast! Biscuits with gravy and grits!"

"Mama I've changed in the past years. I eat cereal now."

"Well here you're gonna eat what I fix ya."

"Eat the damn food, Hun" her father calls from his recliner.

Beca sighs sits down and eats. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Becas mom goes to open it.

"Hi, are you Becas mother?"

"Why yes I am. Can I help you sweetheart?"

"I'm here to meet you and Becas father."

Beca immediately hears jesses voice. She runs to her father.

"Please act decently and do not bring up the confederacy!" She pleads.

Jesse connects with her parents easily. Her father even approves of him even though he's a "Yankee." Her mother absolutely adores him and his charming mannerisms.

Beca and Jesse walk outside.

"How did you know where I was?" Beca asks looking completely embarrassed.

"Aubrey told me and gave me the address you sent her"

Beca rolls her eyes. Of course she did she thinks to herself.

"I just wanted to meet your parents Beca. After all they will be my in laws and we are getting married in a couple of weeks!" He says.

"There's something I have to tell you. I was still married the whole time we've been together because my "ex" wife kept refusing to sign the papers." Beca waits to see his reaction.

"Did she sign the papers?" He asks with concern.

"Yes, she finally did" Beca replies. Then Jesse kisses her. Beca can't help but picture her kissing Chloe. What the hell she thinks and pulls away from Jesse.

Jesse leaves to go to a hotel. Beca grabs her purse to head out and talk to her friends. She looks in her purse for the keys and finds the divorce papers signed.

"Thank God" Beca mutters to herself.

A couple of weeks later Beca is getting ready for the wedding. She had asked Jesse if they could get married here since her friends and family wouldn't be able to afford tickets to New York.

She steps outside for some air and stumbles upon Chloe's mother.

"Hey Beca, congratulations on getting married. He's a cutie." She smiles.

"Thank you Ms Beale." Beca smiles back.

Before she knows it Beca is walking down the aisle with her father. She suddenly hears someone shout "Beca Mitchell!" She turns to see Benji, her attorney holding some papers.

"Technically you are still married" he states.

"What? She signed the papers." Beca says confused.

"Mam, she did, but you didn't."

Beca looks shocked and the wedding party looks at her with surprised faces/

She goes to sign them and looks up at her parents and Chloe's mom who happens to be sitting behind them. Then she looks at Jesse and back at the papers.

Chloe's mom walks over to Beca. "Honey, these things don't happen for no reason."

Beca looks at the papers then back at Jesse, who looks anxious. She walks up to Jesse.

"The thing is I fell in love with someone a very long time ago and I think she still has my heart" she tells Jesse.

He sadly nods his head. "I can't make you marry me if that's how you feel"

"I'm so sorry" Beca apologizes then kisses him on the cheek before running to her car.

She drives to where she thinks Chloe might be. It starts to pour down rain. She parks and sees that she is right. She's at the beach they used to go to together so long ago. She walks up to Chloe.

Chloe looks at her with a puzzled face. "Aren't you supposed to be getting hitched? You're ruining your expensive, high class wedding dress."

"Actually, I'm standing here looking at her." Beca smirks.

"What do you mean? I did what you asked and signed the papers."

"Well, I somehow forgot and I think.. No I know that it's because I'm still in love with you."

"Why would you want to stay married to me when you have a big shot husband who's in congress and you work at a company for a huge record label as a successful music producer?"

Beca grabs Chloe's waist pulling her against her. Chloe gasped not expecting that to happen. Beca's leans in her mouth close to Chloe's lips with her heart pounding.

"So I can kiss you whenever I want" Beca says before capturing Chloe's lips with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Beca and Chloe go to an amusement park (could add that they are drunk)

Chloe Beale loves amusement parks. Beca Mitchell hates them, but she can't say no when Chloe pokes out her bottom lip and looks at her with those pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine," Beca caves while rolling her eyes.

Chloe jumps up and down with excitement. She looks so happy and Beca can't help but smile at her:

"You are such a dork, ya know," Beca says teasingly and slightly pushes Chloe's shoulder.

"This is going to be so much fun Becs. Let's get going!" Chloe exclaims with a beaming smile on her face.

Chloe sings along to the radio the entire trip to the amusement park. Beca can't complain though because she loves hearing Chloe's angelic voice.

Once they arrive, Chloe immediately jumps out of the car and runs to open Beca's door, pulling her out of her seat.

"Chill out, dude! There's no need to rush. We will be here all day," Beca laughs at her friend.

"I know but since we are here early we can probably beat some people to the lines." Chloe explains.

They make their way to the ticket booth and then enter the park. There aren't too many people here since it is a Monday. Chloe grabs Beca's hand and drags her to the first ride she sees, which happens to be the tallest roller coaster there.

"Oh hell no, Chlo. No way am I riding that. You know I am afraid of heights!" Beca cries out.

"Oh don't be such a baby. I thought you were a badass," Chloe smirks at the younger girl with an eyebrow raised.

"I am a badass!" Beca retorts. "Can't we start out with something a little less intense though?"

"Alright, fine. How about the wooden roller coaster?" Chloe suggests.

"Lead the way" Beca replies.

As they are seated, Beca starts to squirm a bit.

"Nervous?" Chloe asks.

"No way, just uh, uncomfortable seats," she answers.

The ride starts and Chloe screams with excitement and raises her hands in the air. As they go over the first hump, Chloe ends up in Beca's lap a little since she wasn't hanging on at all. Beca's heart begins to race, but that just because of the ride. Right? The ride ends, and Beca feels a little sad at the loss of Chloe's body next to hers.

"That was so much fun! Did you like it?" Chloe asks.

"It wasn't too bad," Beca says.

"Okay. It is your turn to pick a ride."

"Um, how about a water ride? It is so hot out here. I'm already sweating" she suggests.

Chloe can't help but glance at Beca seeing the tiny bit of sweat appear on the shorter girl's neck.

"Um, Chlo. You're staring at me," Beca grins causing Chloe to blush.

"No, I was just thinking. Yeah a water ride sounds fun. How about the one that takes you up and drops, making a huge splash!"

"Sounds good" Beca responds.

As the ride slowly makes it way up the steep track, Beca can't help but brace herself for the drop. She then looks over at Chloe and can't help but think how cute she is since excitement is all over her face. Then the drop happens causing Beca to scream. As they make impact at the bottom, water splashes all over them completely soaking them.

They get off the ride and Beca stares at Chloe when she lifts up the bottom of her tank too to wipe the water off of her face. It exposes her tight abs and Beca's jaw drops slightly. Chloe then makes eye contact with her causing Beca to look away bashfully.

"Now who's staring?" Chloe teases. "Come on, I need a bathroom break and maybe the hand dryers will dry us off a little."

Beca follows Chloe into the nearest bathroom. Chloe walks to the hand dryer and turns it facing upward to dry her hair a little. Beca watches Chloe turn her head from side to side, the air blowing Chloe's hair like some kind of damn model ad.

The dryer stops and Chloe looks to Beca. "Wanna dry off some?" She can't help but notice Beca's pupils are slightly dilated.

Chloe realizes how Beca's shirt is wet and clinging tightly to her body in all of the right places. Her pupils soon dilate as well.

Beca takes a step towards the hand dryer, but stops in front of Chloe. They look into each other's eyes with intensity. Neither one of them knowing if they should make a move in fear of ruining their friendship.

"Becs." Chloe whispers softly while looking at Beca's lips and then back up at her eyes.

"Oh fuck it." Beca says grabbing the back of Chloe's neck, lunging forward to connect their lips. Beca pushes Chloe into the wall and slides her tongue over the older girl's bottom lip. Chloe gladly accepts Beca's tongue into her mouth. They passionately explore each other's mouths.

Suddenly, someone comes into the bathroom. Chloe and Beca pull away and start giggling.

"Come on, let's go ride more rides. We can finish this later," Chloe winks at Beca before grabbing her hand and leading her back out to the park.

Maybe amusement parks aren't so bad, Beca thinks to herself.

Send me some prompts

Thisgingerlovesbechloe - tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine your OTP

A and B trying doing the double high five(its where you first high five normally and then high five down low).When doing the down low high five, A misses B's hand and ends up slapping B's ass.

Bonus:A didn't do it on accident

"Okay, let's try this again," Chloe says to Beca. They've been trying to get this high five then low five thing down for the past 30 minutes.

"We've tried this a million times! It's not working" Beca puts her hands to her face and groans.

"Which is why we keep practicing, duh!" Chloe reminds while sticking her tongue out at Beca.

"Fine. 1, 2, 3 go!" Beca screams.

They walk towards each other and high five then miss the low five as they pass one another.

"Damnit!" Chloe cries out.

"I am tapping out Chlo. This is not working!" Beca says defeatedly.

"One more time!" Chloe looks at Beca with pleading eyes and pouts.

"Ugh. You know I can't resist the Chloe pout" Beca rolls her eyes.

"Yay!" Chloe jumps up and down in victory.

They walk to each other and high five successfully then the low five comes and Chloe slaps Beca on the ass.

"Ow, Chloe what the hell?" Beca winces.

"What? I didn't mean to." Chloe says innocently.

Beca glares at Chloe hands on her hips. "You so did"

"Okay, so maybe I did" Chloe smiles mischievously. "What are you going to do about it?"

Beca takes this challenge and tackles Chloe onto the couch and tickles her.

"Beca. Please. Stop" she manages to say while laughing uncontrollably.

Beca stops then realizes that she's on top of Chloe, their faces close to each other. She slowly leans in to kiss her while Chloe raises her head to meet halfway.

All of a sudden Emily busts into the living room causing Beca to fall off the couch. Chloe laughs loudly.

"Oh my aca gee! Did I interrupt something? I am so sorry I'll go!" Emily squeaks before running out of the room.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me up?" Beca asks Chloe.

"Sure" she reaches down to grab Beca and instead gets pulled down onto the floor too.

"Beca, what the hell!" Chloe laughs.

"More payback for the slap" Beca smirks.

"You loved it" Chloe winks and kisses Beca one more time.

"maybe" Beca smiles into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Based on "take your time" by Sam Hunt

 **I don't know if you were looking at me or not**

 **You probably smile like that all the time**

 **And I don't mean to** **bother you but**

 **I couldn't just walk by**

 **And not say, "Hi"**

It's Friday night and Beca was at the bar by the college yet again. She orders a beer and tips the bartender, turning around in the barstool to listen to someone singing awful karaoke. She checks her phone to see if her friend Jesse responded yet. He was supposed to

meet ten minutes ago. She finds a text from him reading -

Sorry Becaw! Benji is wanting to go to some Star Wars convention he has an extra ticket and wants me to go.

Beca sighed running her hand through her hair. She hated to be in public especially by herself. She took a gulp of her beer then looked up.

That's when she catches her eye. The gorgeous red headed woman who is sitting at a table across from Beca. She is smiling at her, or at least Beca thinks it's directed at her. Beca looks around to see if the redhead could be looking at someone else. The other people around are engaged in their own conversations. That smile was meant for her. Beca feels her face flush a bit but she smiles back at the woman.

Beca somehow works up some courage. She can't pass up this opportunity. She turns back around to the bartender and orders a beer for the redhead. She walks over to the girl.

"Hi" Beca musters to say.

"Hi back" the woman smirks.

"Um. Not sure if you like beer but I got you one" she says nervously handing the beer over.

"Thank you" the redhead smiles again showing her perfectly white teeth. "I'm Chloe by the way."

 **And I know your name**

 **'Cause everybody in here knows your name**

 **And you're not looking for anything right now**

 **So I don't wanna come on strong**

 **Don't get me wrong**

Of course Beca knows who she is because everyone knows that Chloe Beale is the co captain of the Barden Bellas. Beca also knows that Chloe is dating the football quarterback, Tom. She doesn't want to admit those things to the redhead though. Doesn't want to scare her away.

"Beca" she grins.

"So Beca, what brings you over here?"

"Just wondering why a girl like you is at a bar by herself" Beca internally curses herself at how cheesy and stupid that sounded. She covers it by taking a sip of her beer.

"Well I could say the same to you." She winked making Beca feel light headed.

"Actually my friends are on the dance floor waiting for karaoke to finish. I needed some space. My boyfriend and I broke up a week ago. He drunk texted me. Just wanted to think" Chloe shrugs taking a swig of the beer in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about the break up. I can leave you with your thoughts." trying to sound sympathetic but inside she's a bit happy this girl is single now. She then gets up to leave, but to her dismay Chloe's hand finds her wrist stopping her from moving.

"Stay?" Chloe asks.

 **Your eyes are so intimidating**

 **My heart is pounding but**

 **It's just a conversation**

 **No, girl I'm not wasted**

 **You don't know me**

 **I don't know you but I want to**

Chloe's eyes are locked on hers. Beca notices how perfectly blue they are. She could easily get lost in them. This thought and the fact that Chloe's fingers are wrapped around her wrist makes her heart beat as fast as a freight train.

Beca reluctantly stays even though she's so nervous her palms are sweating. How could she say no to Chloe Beale, she is the definition of perfection.

"Are you sure? You don't even know me" Beca whispers.

"I know you're sweet enough to buy me a beer and come over to keep me company" Chloe says, her cerulean eyes twinkling.

 **I don't wanna steal your freedom**

 **I don't wanna change your mind**

 **I don't have to make you love me**

 **I just wanna take your time**

 **I don't wanna wreck your Friday**

 **I ain't gonna waste my lines**

 **I don't have to take your heart**

 **I just wanna take your time**

They fall into conversation easily. Chloe tells her about how much of a douche Tom is and how badly he treated her. This surprises Beca. She can't believe anyone would treat Chloe anyway other than that of a princess.

Beca tells Chloe about her dream of being a music producer and talks about the mixes she makes. Chloe can't help but be enthralled at how enthusiastic Beca is about her passion for DJing.

After several minutes of talking, Chloe looks over to the dance floor.

"Guess karaoke is finally over," the redhead laughs as her friends are on the dance floor acting crazy.

"You can go catch up with your friends now if you want" Beca replies really hoping Chloe would rather stay, which is silly to think that this peppy girl would want to stick around to talk to her instead of dance with her friends.

"I can catch up with them in a little bit" she flashed that winning smile of hers again, making Beca's heart melt even more.

"Really?" Beca asks surprised.

"Really." Chloe confirms.

 **And I know it starts with "Hello"**

 **And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice**

 **And some guys getting too close**

 **Trying to pick you up**

 **Trying to get you drunk**

Beca goes for more drinks and brings them back to the table. Maybe they've had one too many. Both of them keep having fits of laughter and they have moved closer to one another. Beca swears Chloe's foot rubs up her leg a few times.

Beca Mitchell doesn't flirt, but with alcohol in her system she finds it a lot easier than expected. What surprises her the most is the fact that Chloe is flirting back.

She watches Chloe as the redhead bats her eyelashes at her sensually. Which causes Beca to do something she never ever does.

"Dance with me?" Beca asks.

 **And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here**

 **'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys**

 **That talk too much and wanna stay too long**

 **It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well**

Chloe smiles widely practically dragging Beca to the dance floor. Beca's eyes widen when Chloe starts to grind on her. Chloe reaches back and her fingers slide through Beca's hair. Beca can only moan as she feels Chloe grind into her again.

"Chloe! What're you doing?" Someone startles them both out of dancing.

"Oh hey Aubrey. I'm just dancing with Beca. She's really nice" Chloe slurs a bit still a bit intoxicated.

"Really? You just broke up with Tom last week." Aubrey looks at Beca up and down sternly. "What are your intentions?" This time the question is directed at Beca.

"Uh, I've no intentions. I was just getting to know Chloe and help cheer her up" Beca rambles nervously.

"I can see your toner from across the room" Aubrey retorts.

Beca snorts "Toner?"

"It's okay Bree really" Chloe smiles. Aubrey just rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" Beca asks Chloe.

 **You could've rolled your eyes**

 **Told me to go to hell**

 **Could've walked away**

 **But you're still here**

 **And I'm still here**

 **Come on let's see where it goes**

Almost immediately Beca is dancing with Chloe again. The song suddenly changes.

"This song is my jam!" Chloe whispers in Beca's ear. "My lady jam" causing Beca to complete freeze.

Then Chloe is grinding on Beca again and their dancing turns a bit sexual, but not enough to look like they are doing it in the middle of the dance floor.

The song ends and Chloe says something about having to go to the bathroom. Beca follows after her.

 **I don't wanna steal your freedom**

 **I don't wanna change your mind**

 **I don't have to make you love me**

 **I just wanna take your time**

 **I don't have to meet your mother**

 **We don't have to cross that line**

 **I don't wanna steal your covers**

 **I just wanna take your time**

The bathroom door closed behind them. Chloe really did have to go to the bathroom so Beca waited. When Chloe was finished she looked in the mirror to fix her makeup. Beca couldn't help but stare. Chloe was absolutely gorgeous. She tried to hide that she was staring by holding her phone up and pretending to text.

"I know you're watching" Chloe's eyes meet her through the mirror as Chloe applies more lipstick.

"I'm so not" Beca blushed obviously lying.

"Well, maybe I was hoping you were" Chloe winked before heading out of the bathroom.

 **I don't wanna go home with you**

 **I just wanna be alone with you**

 **I don't wanna steal your freedom**

 **I don't wanna change your mind**

 **I don't have to make you love me**

 **I just wanna take your time**

Beca walked out of the bathroom following Chloe who happened to slip out of the side door.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked confused.

"I just wanted some fresh air. I want to sober up a little" Chloe admitted.

"Oh okay should I leave you alone now?" Beca played with her fingers nervously.

Chloe walked up to Beca looking into her eyes. "I want you to do what you've been wanting to from the moment we started talking."

"What're you talking about?" Beca frowned her eyebrows creasing.

Chloe slowly tilted Beca's chin up their eyes still locked on one another's. Beca's breathing hitched. Then she boldly made the move to press her lips against the redheads softly. She sighed when Chloe kissed back parting her lips slightly allowing Beca's tongue to slip inside her mouth.

Beca broke the kiss needing air.

"That was" Beca started to say.

"Yes. Wow." Chloe beamed.

"There you are Chloe!" Aubrey shouted. "I've been looking for you and the hobbit everywhere"

"Hobbit. Really?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Aubrey be nice please" Chloe shook her head.

"Come on Stacie got us a cab" Aubrey walked off leaving them to say goodbye.

"Soo.." Beca said pretty embarrassed.

"Well. Aren't you gonna ask for my number" Chloe smirked handing her a napkin with her number written on it.

Chloe gave Beca a quick peck on the cheek before turning to walk away.

"You better text me. I'm looking forward to our first date" Chloe looked back giving one last week.

Beca stood speechless not believing what happened to her. She's gotta tell Jesse she thinks to herself while saving Chloe's number and texting her so Chloe will have hers.

 **I don't wanna blow your phone up**

 **I just wanna blow your mind**

 **I don't have to take your heart**

 **I just wanna take your time**

 **No, I ain't gotta call you baby**

 **And I ain't gotta call you mine**

 **I don't have to take your heart**

 **I just wanna take**


	6. Chapter 6

Beca Mitchell is a lot of things. She's determined, sarcastic, goal oriented. She's definitely not scared of thunderstorms. No, definitely not.

Beca woke up with a jolt, sitting right up in bed. The sky rumbled and lit up like a Christmas tree. Rain was pouring harder than she's seen in a long time. The wind so strong it was shaking the glass on her windows.

Beca immediately checked her weather app on her phone. Storms all night long.

"Fuck," she sighed.

The lights flickered. "Oh shit!" Beca opened her nightstand drawer to pull out a flashlight. Everything went dark except for a huge flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Beca grabbed her phone and quickly typed out message to Chloe.

 _Um, hey Chlo. Are you awake?_

She tapped her fingers on her knee frantically waiting for a response. Unfortunately none came. Beca sighed and grabbed her flashlight. She walked down the hall to Chloe's room. The door was slightly cracked. Beca didn't want to shine the flashlight in the older girl's eyes so she pointed it down.

Beca opened Chloe's door slightly more peering in to see if she was awake. She could hear the soft sounds of sleep. At that moment, a flash of lightning struck which caused Beca to see Chloe curled up asleep. To Beca, Chloe looked absolutely breathtaking even if she could only see her for a brief moment as the lightning lit up the room.

Beca walked into the room quietly and stepped towards Chloe's bed. She leaned down and tapped the redhead on the shoulder.

"Chlo?" Beca said in a louder than normal whisper.

"Hmmm?" Chloe responded still pretty much asleep.

A loud boom of thunder made the windows shake. This caused the older girl to stir a bit. She opened her eyes slightly taking in Beca's appearance.

"Becs? What's going on?" Chloe asked in a concerned tone while staring at Beca.

"Um, so yeah. The storm is keeping me awake I was just seeing if you were too so maybe we could watch a show on my laptop," Beca answered innocently. She was trying her best to keep her voice steady to pretend she wasn't in Chloe's room for any other reason.

Chloe looked at her phone to check the time.

"It's two in the morning, Beca. Why would I be awake. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Chloe said in her super sexy sleepy voice that Beca loved to hear.

Another bolt of lightning struck followed by the loudest clap of thunder Beca had ever experienced. She jumped nearly a few feet.

Chloe sat up grinning. "Don't tell me that bad ass Beca "effin" Mitchell is afraid of storms. She chuckled

Beca was thankful that the power was out so Chloe couldn't see her blush. Chloe scooted over and patted the spot right next to her.

"Climb in you poor baby" she teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and got in the bed next to Chloe. They both turned to lay on their sides facing each other. Lightning struck again allowing Beca to take in how beautiful Chloe is.

"Still scared?" Chloe whispered.

"No, I always feel safe with you" she replied back.


	7. Final Farewell part 1

It had been a year since Chloe had seen Beca. She could still remember that day vividly. It had broken her heart to pieces when they said their goodbyes. Beca and Jesse had moved to LA together right after graduation. Sure they kept in touch, but as the months passed their conversations got shorter and longer apart.

About a month ago, Beca had sent her a picture of her hand. An engagement ring. Chloe shouldn't have been so surprised to see it. Beca and Jesse had been together for four and a half years now. This was obviously the next step after moving in with someone. Seeing that picture had hit Chloe hard. This was actually happening. She would lose the girl to the guy forever. It would soon be final.

It's not that she doesn't like Jesse. He's actually a really good guy and he treats Beca like she should be treated. If Beca were to marry any guy, it should be him. That's what hurt even more. Knowing that Beca was actually with someone who could give her things that Chloe only dreamed about giving her.

Chloe knew she shouldn't be so selfish about this. She should be happy for her friend. This was a huge deal. So of course she would go to their engagement party. No matter how tough it would be to see them together. So, when she arrived at the hotel, she took a deep breath and walked in there with a smile on her face.

She did that pretty well. When Beca walked up to hug her she held on to her tightly. She breathed in that familiar scent she had missed so much not wanting the moment to end. Being in Beca's arms reminded her of the many times they had at the Bella house when they would snuggle together to watch a tv show. All too soon Chloe was forced back to reality and Beca was guiding her into one of the private rooms in the hotel where they held the party. The room was decorated nicely. There was a champagne fountain. Thank God. She knew how she would spend most of the night.

She caught sight of Aubrey and could already see the sympathy in her eyes. That was probably the worst part about all of this. Seeing those looks from everybody. Like she was a lost puppy someone had abandoned. She smiled back anyway hoping to at least appear to be kept together.

There was a DJ playing and some of the girls were already on the dance floor. They all seemed so care free, like this was something to celebrate. Which, obviously it was, to others anyway. No, this was more like a farewell party. Like it was some sort of funeral. Rest in piece absurd fantasy that gave Chloe her dream of ending up with Beca.

She glanced over at Beca. She watched as Jesse whispered something into her ear causing the girl to laugh. She wondered how it would feel like to be Jesse right now. Claiming the girl of his dreams. Of their dreams. And with that thought Chloe downed her second glass of champagne.

The champagne came in handy. It helped mask the pain she was feeling. It allowed her to talk and laugh with her friends. She had pulled Beca onto the dance floor. Her mind was fuzzy from the alcohol but the brunette felt so good dancing behind her as Chloe grinded into her seductively to a slow beat. Beca had whispered in her ear laughing that the guys were staring at them. Chloe hadn't even noticed. The only thing she knew right now was Beca.

The brunette spun Chloe around and the other Bellas joined in once 'No Diggity' started playing. It brought Chloe back to Beca's freshman year when the then reserved girl busted out rapping that song. Chloe knew at that moment that Beca was something special. A rare gem once you knocked down the layers of the wall that she held up so well. Chloe worked hard to knock it down and once she did it was something magical.

Getting Beca to open up had been a wonderful experience. She finally got to know the real girl hiding behind all of that eyeliner. She had seen Beca at her most vulnerable times. Those were her favorite moments. Something she would hold dear to her heart forever. Because Beca acted differently around Chloe. It was like there was a whole other side of her. The side where she was playful, sincere, joyful. Others would never had described Beca in those words, but Chloe could.

Unfortunately, there was someone else who was tearing down those walls as well. Jesse. He got to have not only the emotional side of Beca, but the sexual side of her as well. Something Chloe would never be able to obtain. No, that side of Beca would forever be Jesse's. Chloe wasn't the jealous type, but when Jesse cut in to dance with Beca that's all she could feel. She returned to the champagne fountain, watching the girl she loved dance with her fiancé. The Bellas surrounded her giving her emotional support. It did help some, but nothing would ever make her feel complete. Not without Beca.

As the night came to an end, Beca had come to Chloe asking her to be the maid of honor. She was somewhat shocked. She asked Beca why her? Beca just laughed telling her that she was still her best friend, even if the past year they had been a bit distant. Chloe smiled. Of course she would be if it made Beca happy. That's all she ever wanted was for her to be happy. Being the maid of honor did have its perks after all. She would be spending a lot of time with the bride to be planning all of the details to the wedding. Even though it wasn't their wedding, she would make sure her best friend would have the perfect one.


	8. Final Farewell 2

Being Beca's bridesmaid was the last thing Chloe ever wanted to be because that would mean someone else got to marry the love of her life. Yet, there she was with the other bridesmaids waiting for Beca to come out and show them the wedding dress she had picked out.

The former Bellas were obviously more excited about this event. Aubrey shoved Chloe's shoulder more than once in the last ten minutes. Silently telling Chloe to get it together. Finally, Beca came out and Chloe stopped breathing. Beca looked so incredibly beautiful it made tears form in Chloe's eyes for more than one reason. Everyone agreed this had to be the dress she wore. It fit Beca's features well, and Beca was completely confident in it.

A couple of months after Beca went dress shopping it was time for the bridesmaids to pick their dresses out. Any other wedding Chloe would've been ecstatic, but this just felt like another punch in the face. They all had agreed on a simple dark green dress. Beca told Chloe it looked beautiful on her and Chloe knew her cheeks flushed a bit before she thanked the girl.

The Bachelorette party was hosted by Stacie of course. She had rented out a private club just for them. She may have included male and female strippers, but Beca objected to that immediately. Fat Amy and CR were all for it though.

A couple of hours and a shit ton of alcohol later, the girl's were on the dance floor. Chloe was dancing freely by herself when she felt someone staring. She looked up to see Beca smirking at her. Chloe beckoned the girl by curling her finger over and over. The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed before joining Chloe on the dance floor.

The song had changed to a slow, sensual beat and Chloe grinded into the girl so sexually that she heard Beca's breath hitch. Chloe grinned slyly and did it again and suddenly Beca's hands were roaming Chloe from her thighs up her body. Then the tables turned and it was Beca who was grinding on Chloe and some kind of spark hit the redhead. She brushed Beca's hair to the side and gently kissed Beca's shoulder. "This feels right. I've always thought it felt right with you" Chloe whispered into the other girl's ear causing her to tense up.

The song ended and Chloe watched Beca make her way to the bathroom in a hurry. Chloe glanced up to see Aubrey looking at her disapproval shown in her eyes. But Chloe had to follow Beca and apologize if she upset the girl. Once she entered the bathroom Beca was splashing her face with water. Then their eyes locked in the mirror.

Chloe didn't know what to say she was watching Beca intensely trying to figure out what was going through the brunette's head.

"How long?" Beca finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"How long what?" Chloe asked suddenly taken aback.

"You know. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Beca spat.

Chloe winced at Beca's tone. She did know what she was asking. How long had she had feelings for the girl.

"Why? Why spring that on me now? I'm about to get married for Christ sake!" Beca brushed her hair back staring at Chloe.

"I wasn't springing anything on you. I didn't - I mean that was the alcohol talking I didn't mean to do or say that. It doesn't mean anything okay," Chloe was numb this conversation was never meant to happen ever. Especially not now not like this. It was too late.

"I think it did mean something. Looking back I just pushed it off as you being touchy-feely with everyone. Now that I think about it it was mostly aimed at me. How did I not see that?" Chloe watched as the wheels in Beca's mind turned finally realizing all of the hints Chloe had given her throughout their friendship.

"Tell me you never had feelings for me. Tell me you don't love me," Chloe finally said. She needed to hear those words so Chloe could finally have the closure she needed all along.

"I'm getting married in two days Chloe," and with that Beca walked out the bathroom door leaving Chloe to cry alone. Aubrey eventually went in to check on her and helped her back to their hotel.

The wedding rehearsal was nerve wracking to get through. The planner had them all stand in certain spots and Chloe couldn't help to think this was not the spot she should be standing in. She should be the one waiting for Beca to come down the aisle to her. Not Jesse.

She had been nice to Jesse throughout this whole process because really it isn't his fault. If anything it's hers for not speaking her mind sooner. None of this would've happened if she would've just manned up. Or maybe this would still have happened. Because Beca returning feelings for Chloe was a joke.

Chloe tried avoiding eye contact with Beca all together. It was the most awkward Chloe had ever felt in her entire life. She was so scared she was going to lose the girl as a friend from her stupidity the night before. Beca didn't seem to act like anything was wrong. She was laughing with the other bridesmaids and would walk off to talk and kiss Jesse more times than Chloe wanted to witness.

The next day was going to be hectic. The girl of Chloe's dreams would officially marry the guy of hers. It sounded insane to her. She was torturing herself by going to this wedding at all let alone help plan the whole damn thing. And all of this just so she would stand to the side watching Beca face Jesse instead of her. She tried to get used to that the evening before at rehearsal.

She had finally talked herself into getting out of bed. She immediately checked her phone and saw two missed calls from Aubrey and one text from Beca. She opened the text first.

I can't fucking do this. What was I thinking?

Sent at 7 am. Chloe looked at the clock on her phone it was 9. She immediately called Beca but it went straight to voicemail. Shit!

She listened to the voicemails from Aubrey who was freaking out saying Beca was having severe cold feet about this wedding and that Chloe needed to find Beca and talk some sense into her. Chloe laughed at that. Why would she want to talk sense into Beca. In fact this was the best news she could possibly hear right now. That was such a messed up thought. Chloe knew deep down that she had to get Beca to that wedding even if it did crush her soul.

Chloe texted and called Beca a million times. None of the bridesmaids knew if the wedding was going to happen, but everyone got ready anyway. Before they knew it it was 3 pm and the wedding would start in an hour. The worst thing Chloe thought was Jesse had no idea Beca was missing. And it was all because of her she thought.

The door flew open where the bridesmaids were stationed. It was Beca. She looked horrible. She had been crying all night by the look of it. Everyone jumped up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aubrey asked.

"I had to sort things out" Beca mumbled.

"Sort things out? Beca, it would've killed Jesse if you didn't show up with no explanation whatsoever" Aubrey folded her arms.

"That's why I showed up okay? Now where is he? I need to talk to him," Beca asked glancing at Chloe. Chloe shook her head at Beca wondering what the hell the girl was doing. Then Aubrey was guiding Beca out the door to the room Jesse was in with the groomsmen.

All eyes turned to Chloe with questioning looks. They had seen what happened on the dance floor at the Bachelorette party. Chloe filled them in on what happened. Fat Amy and CR mumbled something that sounded like "I knew it" and Chloe felt like she was going to puke because she didn't know what was going on.

There was yelling going on outside the door. All the Bellas gathered around to listen.

"Really Beca? You're just going to walk out on me after all of this. After all that we have been through?" Chloe had never heard Jesse speak in that tone before and it caused her to wince.

"It's complicated Jesse. I'm sorry I really am. I just can't do this." Beca was full on crying at this point.

"Tell me why. You at least owe me that" Jesse sighed.

"I can't marry you knowing I have feelings for someone else. Feelings I didn't even know were there not consciously" Beca's voice was weak.

"Who is it? When did you figure this out? I thought we were happy Bec!" Jesse was furious.

"We were happy! But then something happened the other night and I thought I could ignore it and go through with this wedding. It would be the wrong thing to do"

"Did you cheat on me?" Jesse asked hurt in his voice.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you"

"Who is it? I deserve to know"

"It's.. Chloe" Beca spoke so quietly Chloe couldn't tell if the girl had really said it or if she had imagined it.

Chloe opened the door. Jesse and a Beca looked over at her. Jesse gave Chloe the coldest glare she had ever received from anyone.

"This is unbelievable" he laughed. "Well I hope you two are happy" and that was it he left the church.

"Beca?" Chloe mustered to say as the brunette watched the man she was supposed to marry walk away.

Then her attention was on the redhead. "I have feelings for you. I always have I just didn't realize it until the other night. This is such a disaster," Beca shook her head.

"I know I screwed everything up. I am so sorry Beca" Chloe fought back tears.

"No. Chlo. The disaster is that we lost so much time that we could have spent together. I've always loved you but Jesse was a good guy. He was safe. If something didn't work out with him I would be hurt for a while, but it would've been different with you Chlo. You are the only person who could break my heart. It was easier to avoid the feelings that were there for you knowing I had a safe ride" Beca finally admitted.

"I would never do that to you" Chloe hugged Beca hard. "I love you"

"I'm so sorry I put you through hell all of these years. I love you," Beca captured Chloe's lips with hers in a heated kiss. Like no one else was around.

"So, uh, do we get our money back from the dresses and what not?" Fat Amy called out.

But Chloe and Beca were in their own world kissing each other with such passion that they never had gotten to do up until now.

"I'll take that as a no" Fat Amy said while CR nudged her.


End file.
